1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of gaming chance devices. More particularly, the invention pertains to a gaming chance device used to play two different games.
2. Description of Related Art
Many board games use a chance device or chance devices to enter in or increase the amount of chance that occurs during game play. The most common chance device used are ones that are cubic in nature and all one color with a contrasting color used for an indicia, such as dots or numbers, where the dots range from one to six. A player using a chance device from the prior art, on every turn, always has an opportunity to move his or her player-piece each turn unless something on the game board itself is an obstacle, or the rules of the game prevent it during a particular situation. The present invention is a chance device that uses color and number of dots to limit the player during game play. The two-color chance device enters in an even greater amount of chance than the prior art.
A chance device comprising: a cuboidal body having six faces, where three of the faces have one background color and the faces remaining have a different background color, an indicia superimposed on the three faces with one background color and the faces remaining having a different background color, whereby the indicia is dots, numbers, or anything of the like that indicates a quantity means.